Entry:Forbidden Fruit Never Tasted So Sweet
by Out of this World Contest
Summary: After high school Bella travels to NYC to attend NYU & refuses to be in a relationship. Chuck recently broke up with his long time girlfriend. A series of random meetings have both Bella & Chuck wanting to get to know each other in a more intimate way.


Thank you so much for taking the time to read the entries for the Anonymous "Out of this World" Contest!

Obviously this is an Anonymous Contest and we wish it to remain so and appreciate your assistance in keeping it that way. We encourage you to leave some love for the wonderful authors that have brought you these fabulous crossover stories. After the winner's have been announced on January 5th, we will be revealing the identities of the authors, so check back if you enjoyed the stories.

Finally, we would like to thank the author's that have submitted their stories and taken the leap into the world of CrossOver fanfiction. We loved reading your stories and wish you the best of luck in the contest!

******Voting begins Sunday, December 20th and the polls will remain open until January 2nd, with the winner's being announced on January 5th on The Fictionators and TwiGirls Next Door. **

**

* * *

**

Anonymous "Out of this World" One-Shot Crossover Contest

**Title:** Forbidden Fruit never tasted so Sweet

**Movie Title, TV Show or Book and Author:** Gossip Girl

**Recognizable Character(s) from other world:** Chuck Bass

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and Gossip girl belong to their respective owners, I only play with the characters

**Summary:** AH, After high school Bella travels to NYC to attend NYU. Bella refuses to be in a relationship after Edward broke up with her and has her fun with a series of random dates and hookups. Chuck Bass recently broke up with long time girlfriend Blair Waldorf and is done with relationships. A series of random meetings have both Bella and Chuck wanting to get to know each other in a more intimate way.

* * *

As I stepped off the airplane at JFK airport, I took in the scene around me. It was nice to be back in a big city. I had moved out of Phoenix a few years ago to live with my father, Charlie, in a rinky-dink town called Forks. When I got my acceptance letter to NYU, I jumped on the chance to leave the town that had caused me so much hell.

Right after I moved in with my father, I met and started dating Edward Cullen. He was my life. He and I were inseparable. He was my first, and I was his. We talked of going to college together and getting married someday. I was completely in love with him. But like all high school romances, it didn't last. His father got offered an amazing job over 1000 miles from Forks. We promised to stay together, to talk every night, to visit each other often, but we only lasted two months after he moved away. He met a girl at his new high school, and I became a side thought. The last time I called him his new girlfriend answered his phone. She asked who was calling, and I got snippy with her. I told her his girlfriend was calling and demanded to know what female was answering his phone. She informed me she was his girlfriend and had been for a few weeks. I hung up on her. Edward tried to call and talk to me for a few days before giving up. I was devastated. I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself be hurt like that again. From that day on, I was a strong single woman who didn't need a man. If I wanted sex, I would get it. If I wanted to go out on a date, I would. I would never see anyone more than twice, and I wouldn't let my heart get involved. After a few months, my reputation at school grew. I had become a bigger rumor magnet than the slut Jessica Stanley. Hey, at least I had rules and standards.

I grabbed my bags from the baggage claim and went to the bathroom to change my clothes from the comfortable traveling clothing into something that I would want to be seen in on my first day at college. I pulled on my skinny jeans and pulled on a low-cut black fitted T-shirt. I slipped my feet into a pair of black pumps and looked at myself in the mirror. Classy, sexy and yet still me. I have always been a jeans and T-shirt type of girl, but over the years, I found a way to still be me and look hot as hell at the same time.

As I walked towards the door, I saw a black stretch limo parked in the loading zone. I opened the door, and being the total fan girl that I pretended not to be, I tried to look into the tinted windows to see if it was any of my celeb crushes. The windows were too dark to see in. The driver got out and came around, opening the trunk. I moved off to the side of the building where I stood with my bags, pretending to wait for someone. The driver took bags from an absolutely stunning dark-haired man. His eyes were a deep brown, and he had a chiseled chin but somehow held onto his boyish charm. He wore a black suit and had a sense of power about him. I knew I was staring but couldn't find it in me to really care.

As he got to the door of the limo, he looked up. Our eyes locked for a brief moment before he grinned at me, then disappeared into the limo. I couldn't help but smile in return, thinking that maybe he was looking at me through the dark glass. The limo pulled away from the curb, and I couldn't help but think that if my first encounter with the male species of NYC was as stunning as he had been, then I was in for one hell of a college career.

I took a few steps forward and hailed a cab. I slid into the back seat and proudly declared my destination to the driver. I sat back and enjoyed the first car ride as a college student.

* * *

I thought that Phoenix could compare to NYC before, but I was mistaken. We drove through the city at a snail's pace. Once we finally got to NYU, I was in awe of the sheer size of it. I made a mental note to make sure that I got a map and studied it in my dorm room so I didn't have to look like a fool walking around staring at it while in the halls.

I found the map and found my dorm building. I walked into the building and saw that not only did I get the freedom of doing what I want when I want because I was not living with parental supervision anymore, but I was living in a co-ed dorm. Things couldn't get any better!

I found my room number and slowly opened the door. I knew I was going to have a roommate, and I just hoped that, whomever she was, she wasn't going to stink or be weird or something equally as disturbing. The room was empty, but my roommate was obviously already here. The left side of the room was completely decorated in some hoity-toity crap. A top of the line laptop sat on the desk, along with a digital camera that had to be worth more than my laptop and camera combined. I groaned and set to work unpacking my own belongings on my side of the room.

Once my things were in the appropriate places, I lay back on my bed and called my dad. I had to let him know that I had arrived and was settled in. About halfway through my conversation, a brunette girl, who I assumed was my roommate, came in. She glanced at me and went and sat at her desk. I ended my conversation quickly and stood to introduce myself.

"Hi, I am Bella. I guess we're going to be roommates this year." I smiled at her. She looked at me as if I was some strange creature.

"Well, isn't that lovely? I ask for a private room, and not only do I get a roommate, I get a roommate that is obviously a low class girl who most likely went to public school. Let's not even mention the fact that you're a freshman." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. I couldn't believe how rude this girl was. Her attitude shattered my perfect first day high.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. This public school girl was too busy listening to her snobby money-hungry roommate bitch." As she whipped her head around to glare at me, she was met with a glare of my own. I will not sit by and let some rich spoiled bitch ruin my first year at college.

"My name is Blair Waldorf. As in THE Waldorfs. My money is deeper in this city than almost any other, and you would be wise to learn whom you are speaking to." She cocked her eyebrow at me as if she was challenging me. I grinned at her. It pissed her off. I wasn't afraid of her, and she knew it.

"I get it. I am speaking with a girl who believes that money can buy her anything from clothing to friends to respect. Well, where I come from, money isn't everything. We work for what we have, and popularity and respect don't come to those who throw last names around like a business card." I turned and grabbed my book off my shelf, lay down on the bed and began to read. She sat there and stared at me with a look of bewilderment.

Her phone began to ring, and she answered it, all sweet and innocent. I tried to block out the conversation, but this girl was speaking loudly and wanted me to hear her. At least, at first she did.

"Hi sweetie!" Her voice was laced with sugar. There was silence for a little while. "Oh Chuck, you know I did it because I love you. You know that you love me for it." I rolled my eyes as she paced around her side of the room listening to who I assumed was her boyfriend. "But Chuck." She shut up real quick. Her voice no longer held the optimistic tone and turned to worry. "You can't do that! Please, Chuck, you can't mean that." She closed her phone and sat on her bed.

I knew that look. I knew that heartache. We got off to a really bad start, but she was hurting, and I thought maybe she would want to talk it out. I closed my book and sat up. I looked at Blair and saw myself, a very rich snobby version of myself. I watched as a tear slid down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly.

"Blair?"

"What?" she responded quietly. She sounded defeated.

"Are you ok?" I stood up and went to move towards her. We were going to be roommates, and we got off on the wrong foot. If I could fix the situation by comforting her when I know what she is going through, then why not?

"It's none of your damn business. Now why don't you run off and leave me alone." She dismissed me and started texting someone. I shook my head at her nerve and walked out of the room. I would give her space, not because she asked me to, but because I know how it feels. Plus, it would give me time to check out the campus and, more importantly, the guys.

I made my way out of the dorms and hit the streets of NYC for the first time. To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement. I rounded a corner and stopped to look at an old building that didn't seem to belong in this era. It was beautiful. It was then that I heard a very sexy and sultry voice behind me.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" I put on my sexy smile and turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes when the man speaking to me just so happened to be the same man from this morning.

"Yes, it really is. It's like it came from the 30's or something. Do you know what it is?" I asked him, but returned my gaze to the building. I didn't want him to think I was enamored with him after seeing him only two times. I was, but he didn't need to know that.

"That would be because it is from the 1930's. It is a hotel and a night club. It is set up like an old speakeasy. Would you like to take a look inside? I would be more than happy to show you around." He had a cocky grin when I looked over my shoulder at him. It was so damn sexy I wanted to push him right back into that limo of his and ravish him. He seemed to be the type that would go for that type of thing. I thought about it, then decided I wanted to see the building more.

"I would love to, but wouldn't it be a bit odd to walk around a hotel without actually staying there?"

"For most people, yes, it would. For me, no." Ahh, that grin was back. I wasn't really one for a cocky man, but it suited this one quite well.

"And you are?"

"Chuck Bass." He said the name like it should mean something to me. When Blair did it, it annoyed me, but when he did it, the confidence in his voice turned me on.

"Well Chuck Bass, lead the way." He held his arm out in a very gentlemanly fashion, and I looped my arm through his. The blush crept up on my face, and he just smiled at me. We crossed the street arm in arm and walked up to the doors of the hotel. There was a doorman who greeted us and opened the door. Stepping through was like jumping into a time machine. The interior was straight from the 1930's. The high ceilings and rounded chairs were welcoming.

"WOW," one little word was all I could get out. This place was more than just wow, but I couldn't manage to elaborate at that moment. I knew right then and there that this would be a favorite place of mine in the city. I would have to make a point of staying here and maybe even visiting the speakeasy, once I was of age of course.

Chuck laughed a little at my awe. "I take it you don't get to see too much where you're from."

"Honestly, no. My mom is in Phoenix, but I spent most of my time with my dad the last few years in Forks, Washington." I was talking to him, but I had walked away slightly to admire a painting along the wall.

"So what brings you to New York?" He had come up behind me, and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. I wanted to turn around and maul him, but I decided against it. I decided that I should make this guy work a little, since he probably never had to do any working really to get a girl.

I turned and was face to face with him. I smiled my own coy little smile, and his eyes widened. "I start classes at NYU next week. I wanted to come early to get a hang on things." I stepped away from him and continued looking around.

"Mr. Bass? Can I speak with you for a moment? There are some things you need to sign." I looked over my shoulder and saw an older woman speaking to Chuck. Mr. Bass? Oh God, was this his family's hotel? That would explain the limo and the suit and the arrogance…

He looked up to meet my eye, and I just cocked an eyebrow at him. He just reciprocated the look, then returned his gaze to whatever paperwork needed to be signed.

A few moments later he was back by my side. I felt his hand on the small of my back, and he led me through the lobby and into a very dark room. "I will just be a moment," he whispered into my ear. My body shivered in response to his closeness. A moment later the lights flicked on, and I was standing in the middle of a bar. There were a stage, and couches and chairs all along the walls, with tables and chairs closer to the middle. The dance floor was large and right in front of the stage. It was brilliant.

"Well Mr. Bass, this is a very nice little establishment you have here." He nodded his head.

"When you didn't know who I was, I thought why not. I brought you in here because you really seemed to enjoy the building for its historic value, not because it is the hottest spot in town. When you didn't know who I was or recognize my name, it was refreshing. I never know if I gain the attention from the ladies over my name or my looks." His deep brown eyes were locked with my own. His lips hovering only millimeters from my own, I felt his hand snake around my waist.

"CHUCK!" someone called his name from the doorway. We both looked at one another for a brief moment before turning our heads to see who interrupted our little moment. A tall beautiful blonde was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest and a pissed-off look on her face. Of course he has a girl friend, and of course he is a player. I shook my head and stepped away from him, giving him the same look that she was. We may have just met, but you just don't do that shit.

"What can I do for you sis?" He made sure to look over at me when he said sis. I relaxed and sent him an apologetic look for jumping to conclusions. He gave me a brief smile before returning his attention to his sister.

"You can tell me why you are here, holding her, while your girlfriend is waiting for you in the dorms." Her expression never faltered.

Before I could resume my pissed-off expression, he answered her. "Serena, Blair is no longer my girlfriend, or did she forget to mention that? I will let her go into the details over that. I am done with her and her games. Now if you will excuse me, I have a guest."

"Blair? As in Blair Waldorf?" I spoke up before my brain-to-mouth filter could switch on. They both looked to me alarmed.

"How do you know Blair?" the blond bombshell asked me, in a much kinder tone than she had with her brother. Chuck was looking at me too. I knew what he was thinking, if I knew her then I had to know him. I wanted to squash that thought before he got all pissy over it.

"I met her today. She is my roommate. We didn't hit it off too well." They both just laughed.

"Oh don't worry about her. She doesn't get along with anyone except Serena. And honestly, they don't even get along all the time." Chuck resumed his place beside me. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and knew that I had to leave. If this continued, the next year would be hell. Messing around with my roommate's ex-boyfriend just wouldn't make for a very friendly environment.

I stepped away from Chuck, even though my body screamed at me to go back. "Chuck, as much as I want to stay right here and continue this," I pointed between us, "Blair is my roommate, and I don't want to do anything that will make my year with her any more miserable. I am sorry. And you are right, I was attracted to you for you, not all this," I said, looking around. I turned and walked out of the speakeasy and out of the hotel. I started to walk back to the dorms when a limo pulled up next to me. It wasn't Chuck's limo, but still, a little shocking.

The window rolled down and Serena was looking at me. "Want a ride?" Her voice had changed to a much friendlier one. I just nodded, and the door opened. I slid into the first limo I had ever had the opportunity to be in. I looked around and once again found myself speechless.

"Can we do this the right way please? Hi, I am Serena Vanderwoodsen." She smiled and held out her hand to me. I smiled back and took her hand, shaking it while we both laughed.

"I am Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

The rest of the ride was spent talking about the city and getting to know each other a little better. I found out that Serena and Chuck were step siblings and my roommate, Blair, was Serena's best friend, and apparently Chuck's ex-girlfriend.

The driver stopped outside of the dorms, and Serena got out with me. We walked up to my room, being stopped several times along the way by people wanting to say hi to Serena. "You really do know everyone don't you?" I asked after the fifth time someone said hi to her in a five minute timeframe. She just laughed.

"Bella, this town is all about who you know and how much money they have. Unfortunately, most of these people know my picture and my name. I try not to be all snobby like most of the elite, but I do have my moments. If I ever get that way, just slap me. Okay?" I laughed and told her I would.

I opened the door, and Blair stood there with her hands on her hips, looking rather pissed off. "Serena! I texted you an hour ago! What took you so long? We need to fix this before Gossip Girl hears about it! And what are you doing with the public school girl anyway?"

"You mean like that?" I asked Serena, pointing at Blair. She just nodded her head and took Blair away. We had exchanged numbers in the limo and had plans to meet up later in the week for some coffee.

* * *

I had been in NYC for a few weeks now and still couldn't get my mind off of Chuck. Serena did me a solid and didn't mention to Blair what she had walked in on, and I hadn't volunteered the information either. I had seen him a few times when I was out with Serena. I had met her friend and ex and now stepbrother as well, how they manage that I don't know, Dan and Vanessa. They were really nice and down to earth. Chuck always looked good. I don't think there was ever a time when his dark eyes were not piercing into my resolve to stay away from him.

I had walked down the street to meet up with Serena at this little coffee shop that quickly became our little meet up place. I took a seat at our table and pulled out my laptop to start working on some school work. I heard the chair move and looked up. I was expecting Serena, but before me stood my best friend from Forks, Alice. Edward was Alice's cousin, so I had kind of pushed her away after everything went south with him. I felt bad, but it hurt too much to see her then.

"ALICE!" I screamed and jumped up and wrapped my arms around her little 4 feet 10 frame. She hugged me back just as enthusiastically. We stayed embraced for a few moments before sitting down.

"I am so sorry Ally, really. I should have never pushed you away when I needed you most." I frowned at her to show my displeasure in myself.

"I forgive you Bella, BUT I think you should let me take you shopping as an apology!" She was smiling wide. She loved to shop. Me? Not so much.

"An apology or a punishment?" I joked with her. A moment later the door opened, and Serena and Chuck walked in. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him in his black suit. He looked so damn debonair that I wanted to just unleash the dirty boy I knew he could be.

"I know that look Swan! Who is he?" Alice leaned over the table wanting girl talk. She knew me too well. Chuck looked around the room and spotted me. Our eyes locked for a brief moment like they always do. He smiled. I smiled. He winked. I blushed. It was our routine. He kissed Serena on the cheek and left.

"That, Alice, is Chuck Bass. He is my roommate from hell's ex-boyfriend. He is also my friend Serena's stepbrother. It's so damn complicated, but I just want to fucking ravish him." Serena took that moment to sit down.

"Talking about Chuck?" she asked with a little smirk. "Hi, I'm Serena." She introduced herself to Alice, and they talked for a few minutes about Forks and how she and I know each other. I had told Serena about Edward a little while ago and why I didn't want to do the relationship thing.

"So, that smoldering hot piece of man that was eye-fucking Bella is your stepbrother?" Alice had to bring the conversation back to Chuck. I knew she wouldn't leave it alone.

"That he is. I have told Bella that she should go after him. He has been finding reasons to accompany me when he knows Bella will be there, just so he can see her. But will she listen?"

"Okay, guys, I am right here! Yes, he is gorgeous, and yes, I would love to go after him, but come on! Blair already hates me for not being rich enough; why add fuel to the fire?"

"This Blair seems like a bitch!" Alice said, then quickly turned to Serena, "Sorry, no offense, but she shouldn't be like that to Bella."

"No, I don't think she should either. I have told her as much." Just then Serena's cell phone chirped, and she opened it, sent a text back and then put it away.

"Bella, I am sorry I have to go, but would you want to meet me tonight at my place? We could have some takeout delivered and watch a movie. Alice, let me get your number so we can keep in touch. You should come tonight too." They exchanged numbers, and Serena left me and my best friend.

"She is super nice!" Alice said, watching her walk out the door. "WHOA! Did she just get into a limo?" Alice's eyes got all wide and watched it drive away and then looked to me. I just laughed at her.

"Yep, took me a bit to get use to that too."

Alice had decided to move to NYC to be closer to me and to get a start on her fashion designs. She wanted her own label and knew that this was the place to do it. Alice's parents had passed away when she was young, and the money she was left was locked up tight until her 18th birthday. She decided she was going to use it for her own business. We walked to her apartment, which was only a few short blocks from the school, and said our goodbyes. We were going to see each other tonight at Serena's, and I knew that I was never going to let my Alice get too far away from me again.

* * *

I called Alice as I was leaving campus. I thought maybe she would like to share a taxi with me. The city is a large place, and I have had a few weeks to get use to it and make sure I can find my way to Serena's place.

The phone rang a couple times before she picked up. "Hey!" I said when I heard her groggy hello.

"Oh, Bella, I am not going to be able to make it. I hate to ditch on you guys, but I kind of met this guy and he asked me out tonight."

"Wait, what happened with Jasper?" I thought those two were forever. I should have realized something was up when she moved here without him, but I was so excited to

have her here that I didn't even think about him.

"Well, I wanted to move here; he didn't. We decided that neither one of us wanted to do the long distance thing. He is going to finish school at TXU, and then if we are still close and want to give it another go, he will move here. You know I love him, but why not have fun while we are apart?"

"So who is this lucky guy?" I asked as I hailed a cab.

"His name is Nate Archibald. Super cute and sweet."

"Well you have fun tonight, and I want all the details."

"You too Bella, you too." Her voice was all coy, and she hung up before I could ask her what she meant by that.

The cab let me out in front of Serena's building, and I took the elevator to the top floor. I rang the bell, and Chuck opened the door.

"Hello." He looked good. He looked damn good. I had to remember to speak.

"Hi, um, is Serena here?" I asked, still somewhat dazzled by his deep stare.

"She had to step out for a bit; she asked me if I could keep you entertained for a while." That grin was back. My heart tried to beat itself right out of my chest, and I could feel the warmth spread across my cheeks as the redness made its appearance. He reached out and ran his strong fingers softly across my cheek.

"That blush is rather sexy. Has anyone ever told you that?" he asked and stepped away from the door to allow me to come in.

"Once or twice," I said in a teasing tone. I got myself under control. I could be the confident sexy woman that I knew I was. I would not revert to simple Bella who gets all flustered over a little compliment.

"Wine?" he asked while pouring a glass for me. I nodded, and he passed the glass to me. Our hands touched for a moment, and the heat that was pouring out of him made my girly parts tingle.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" he asked as he walked over to a stereo system that took up the whole wall.

"Music would be nice."

The music started up slow and sensual. I had never heard it before. It was an instrumental ballad, and it was deep. I liked it.

"Who is this?" I asked, standing up. I walked over to him without even realizing what I was doing. He turned to me, and we were only inches apart.

"A friend of mine is really into music. I helped him get his stuff recorded. He gave me a copy of the disk. Do you like it?" His arm wrapped around my waist and raised his eyebrow at me in question. I took the little step further so our bodies were touching completely. He took my hand in his, and we started to sway and glide around the room. Chuck Bass could truly be a charmer.

"It's been weeks, Bella. Surely enough time has passed between my split with your roommate that we can give into what we both so desperately want." He leaned down and kissed the hollow of my throat. A shiver passed through me, and I could feel his lips arc up into a smile against my skin.

"I don't do relationships. You good with that?" He brought his head back to look me in the eyes.

"I think that is the single hottest thing I have ever heard a woman say. I would rather avoid them myself." I smiled at him, latched my hand into his hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him to me.

His lips were so soft, yet demanding. His tongue teased my lips, and I opened up to him. Our tongues caressed each other softly at first, but something kicked in and we were both frantic in our movements. The sheer power that his tongue had over me was intimidating, but I would not be the one to break away.

I started to unbutton his shirt, all the while keeping our lips occupied. His fingers dug into my hips as he tried to pull me closer to him. He broke our connection and took a deep breath but kept his eyes trained on me.

"This way," he said as he took my hand and led me through the apartment. Chuck's room was simply decorated and definitely had a manly feel to it. He shut and locked his door. He turned to look at me and had the sexiest look I think I have ever seen on a man. His eyes were alight with lust, and that damn sexy grin of his was plastered across his face. I felt the blush returning to my skin as I slowly undressed before him.

When he realized what I was doing, he took a seat in a chair and watched me strip down for him. I left nothing on, and was grateful that I had shaved that morning. I sauntered over to him and straddled his lap. His lips were attacking my neck as his hands explored the rest of my body. My nipples pebbled under his thumbs and a shiver ran through my spine. Chuck brought his hands under my ass and stood, lifting me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he walked us to the bed.

He laid me down and proceeded to remove his clothing. His body was magnificent. He had strong shoulders and a ripped stomach. His stomach even had the deep V that led to the promised land. His dick was huge. He climbed onto the bed with me, and my hands moved on their own accord. I wrapped my hand around his thick member and stroked him slowly, watching his face. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as his hips thrust into my hand on their own accord.

I leaned forward and kissed his neck, then let my tongue lightly trail up his strong jaw and caress his lips until he opened them up to me. He captured my lips and enveloped me in his taste.

"Bella, I want to taste you. Lay back," he demanded. Surprised by the shift of dominance, yet excited at the same time, I complied. I released his dick and lay back on the bed.

He positioned himself between my legs and kissed up my leg and nipped at my inner thigh. I could feel my juices flowing for him. I threw my head back as I felt his tongue trace my slit. He dove his tongue into me and captured my throbbing nub in his mouth and sucked on it. Chuck slid two fingers into me and fucked me with his fingers as he sucked and flicked my clit with his mouth. I was in utter bliss and my O exploded from me. He continued his feast on me until I had completely stilled.

He climbed back up so we were face to face. I leaned up and kissed him and tasted myself on his lips. It was so sensuous I nearly melted into his arms. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"You are utterly sexy when you cum," he whispered.

"You are just utterly sexy," I replied in my sexiest voice.

He let out something that sounded like a growl and pinned me to the bed. He positioned himself to be aligned with my opening. I felt the tip of his cock grazing across my entrance. He thrust his hips forward, completely filling me with his manhood. I let out a gasp and lifted my hips to meet his.

He slid in and out of me at a rapid pace. After a while I needed to move; I needed to lead. I pressed my hands against his chest. He slowed and stopped with a confused look on his face.

"Roll over. Let me take care of you."

He didn't hesitate. He rolled us both over at once. I started to rock back and forth on him. I felt my release building yet again and sped my movements to get him to the same point. When I felt his hands on my hips, thrusting me down onto him harder and harder with each stroke, I knew he was nearly there. My walls began to contract, and a shiver ran through my body.

"AHHHHHH FUCK!" I cried out as my toes curled from the best orgasm I have ever had. He kept working my hips up and down on him until he let out a groan of his own and stilled beneath me.

I collapsed onto his chest and kissed his neck. His hands traveled along my spine, and I felt his lips kiss my hair.

"Well, that was…amazing."

"I am pleased to hear it," he said. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. We lay there for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Chuck? Bella? You in there?" Serena called through the door. I felt the blush rise as I buried my face into Chuck's chest. He chuckled and lifted my chin to look him in the eye.

"Bella, you don't think it was a coincidence she was not here do you? I asked her to leave for a few hours." I shouldn't be surprised. After all, he is Chuck Bass. He always gets what he wants. The fact that I am not mad at being set up does surprise me though. I guess having an amazing orgasm takes away the ability to be mad.

"Of course you did." I smiled, hit his arm and got off the bed.

"Just a minute, Serena. I will be right out," I called through the door.

"Get dressed and meet me outside at the limo. We are going out to the club. Alice is going to meet us there with Nate and I think Dan and Vanessa may show up too."

I started to get dressed, when I realized they had planned this. Alice was in on it too! I would have to hug her.

"You want to come?" I asked him as he dressed as well.

"No, you go and have fun. I am quite tired now, thank you very much. I will walk you out though." He opened his door, and we headed for the elevator. The ride down the building was spent kissing and copping a feel.

"I know neither of us do the relationship thing, but this," I motioned between us with my hand, "doesn't have to be a one time thing, that is if you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

"I was hoping it wouldn't be. No relationship. You're free to do as you please, and so am I?"

"That is the idea." I leaned in and kissed him slowly.

The elevator doors opened, and we broke our embrace. We walked through the front doors, and Serena was waiting for us.

"Till next time," he said, before he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply.

"Till next time," I replied, then turned and got into the car with Serena.

A few minutes into the ride Serena's phone chirped. She opened it up and with a shocked look on her face handed it to me.

There was a picture of Chuck and me kissing and a little text message to go with it.

**GOSSIP GIRL HERE—SEEMS LIKE BLAIR WALDORF HAS BEEN REPLACED. CHUCK FOUND HIMSELF A NEW GIRL TO PLAY WITH. THE QUESTION IS WHO IS THE MYSTERY WOMAN?**

"Gossip girl? Who is this?" I handed her back her phone.

"No one knows, but everyone in the Upper East Side gets these messages. Blair is going to see it."

"Great. Perfect way to get along with the psycho roommate."

The rest of the night went well. We all had fun, and I dished to my girls about Chuck. On my way back to the dorms was when I started to freak out a bit. Blair would be there, and she would be pissed. All she had talked about these last few weeks was "who is Chuck seeing" and how to get him back.

I opened the door, and she was sitting on my bed holding her phone.

"You want to explain what you were doing with my boyfriend?" she stood and screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and set my things down.

"One, he is not your boyfriend. He broke up with you weeks ago. Two, no, I don't want to explain anything to you." I stepped around her and lay down on the bed.

"You have just made yourself one huge enemy!" She glared at me and left, making sure to slam the door on the way out.

I pulled out my phone to warn Serena that Blair was probably on her way over and she was pissed. Even with the psych roommate from hell pissed off at me, I couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on my face. That was one hell of a night.


End file.
